1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive paste and, more particularly, to a conductive paste for an internal electrode of a multilayer ceramic electronic component capable of restraining a generation of cracks by reducing internal stress, and a multilayer ceramic electronic component fabricated by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as electronic products have been reduced in size and increased in capacity and have had multifunctionality implemented therein, demand for multilayer ceramic electronic component has been on the rise.
In particular, in the case of a multilayer ceramic capacitor, when dielectric layers are formed to be thicker than internal electrodes, connectivity of the internal electrodes does not greatly affect a generation of cracks.
However, as high capacity multilayer ceramic capacitors have been developed and layers thereof are becoming increasingly thinner, dielectric layers of a super-capacity multilayer ceramic capacitor have a thickness one to two times that of internal electrodes.
When internal electrodes are formed by printing a paste onto ceramic green sheets, unevenness of electrode patterns due to a difference in leveling of the printed paste appears as a dispersion of electrode connectivity after a firing operation, and here, as the leveling characteristics are better, electrode connectivity (coverage) is increased.
However, in the case that a plurality of sheets with the internal electrode pattern printed thereon are accumulated are fired or mounted, internal stress is generated due to thermal shock to cause a generation of cracks.